


snowfall

by amorivenus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorivenus/pseuds/amorivenus
Summary: It was a harsh winter.





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> they say writing is a muscle, so this is just a little warm-up. don't take it seriously: not even I know what it was about xD  
> this is not exactly a drabble either since I exceeded the 100-word count, but oh, well

Ten's hands were so cold. 

Still, there was this shine to his eyes. One nothing could take from him; not hunger, not pain, not the snow falling around them, freezing them to death. 

Johnny took his hands between his own, the tip of his ring finger and pinky peeking out through holes on his thin gloves. He brought them closer to his face, rubbing on them on a failed attempt to create heat from the friction, and blew. His hot breath was visible but didn’t help at all with the cold. 

“You’re going to asphyxiate yourself to death if you keep doing this”, he heard him, his voice filled with mischief, and when he lifted his eyes he could see a lazy smile spreading through his face. Johnny sighed and let their hands fall, but kept them together, the soft feeling of his skin calming him down.


End file.
